Lost and Found
by CartWheelingSky
Summary: Basically Hiccup and Astrid are out looking for a late arriving Johan and are attacked by the Outcasts and are captured. So they eventually escape but as different people at different times and both are not in right minds and travel all around the world looking for each other. and these are their adventures trying to make their lost ones found. First fic go easy on me please.
1. Chapter 1

"Barrel roll Bud!" Hey watch it!" Hiccup yelled, and Toothless barely missed one of Stormfly's spine shots," I'm bored, maybe the others found the ship already,Astrid yelled,"Maybe so, but we can't go goofing off!" ,Hiccup yelled had flown a long way from Berk looking for a late arriving Johan. Astrid didn't care so she fired an attack. " Oh great, to the clouds Bud. ,Toothless obeyed. Astrid followed knowing he would try this and entered the cloud. As soon as she was in she was angry, " How in Thor's name does he hide a black Night Fury in a white cloud?!" ,

The cloud was getting thicker and Stormfly started squawking because she couldn't see so they pulled out of the cloud. " Hiccup, Hiccup where are you?" ,in return she heard a Night Fury screech here then one there on above and she caught a glimpse of him then there it was like he was in her head. So she flew out of the cloud.

Then out of nowhere a rock came shooting at her and she was pulled off of Stormfly who dove save her ,but was caught by a bolas. The impact to the water knocked her out and all hiccup heard was, "Hiccup!" followed by screeching. He appeared out of the cloud to see two Outcasts ships one hauling Astrid and the other hauling Stormfly in.

Then there was Alvin holding up a still unconscious Astrid by the collar of her shirt and holding a sword dangerously to her throat but he didn't notice,.," Plasma blast!" Hiccup ordered Toothless "Stop!", Hiccup yelled with such force all the Outcasts stopped and stared then went back to work after he noticed the sword. Alvin stopped then smirked. "Give her back now Alvin!" Hiccup ordered ,"If you want her come get her!" Alvin said sweetly. Hiccup flew forward a little and Alvin was practically touching the sword to Astrid's throat."Astrid NOOO!" he cried,"'Iccup is this your girlfriend? You seem bent." ,he was asking an honest question,but who would know, he was treacherous how could they?" "No! not yet "he whispered the last part.

"What do you want Alvin?" Alvin just stared as innocently as possible. "Fine!" Hiccup said "don't tell me". Hiccup said crossing his arms then pouting and turning his nose upwards toward the wind with a scoff.

"Come on boy if you don't I'll kill your girlfriend and through her into the sea!" Alvin challenged."No, you can't do that she has nothing to do with this let her go and I'll take her place." , "I don't know and he poked her shoulder and she moan just loud enough for Hiccup to hear. "NO", he boomed and landed on the ship

Meanwhile in Astrid's mind

"Come on girl you can do it stormfly just a little fast now quick upward spiral!",she yelled to Stormfly as they raced through the open sky like she thought to herself.

Then in the distance she saw a black speck flying from the other of the sun so she could barely tell what it was but it was fast approaching. When it was close enough she could see Hiccup on Toothless and they stopped next to them. "Hey Astrid.' he said a tad quickly and added a sweet Hiccupy smile that made her blush a little." you to Berk ."she yelled a little too quickly. Then they were off..

A/N How did I do? Please review

Thnx for reading

February, 1, 2015


	2. Alone

Chapter two: Alone

He should have known better.

He should have seen the signs.

Why had he been so blind to just hope, to dream Alvin had an ounce, a pinch, a sprinkle of truthfulness or honesty in his soulless being.

They had a deal, a trade of sorts, where he would take her place as prisoner. But he was so blind not to see it coming. All he was thinking was protect her. Look where it got him, in a dark, holding cell in the rickety outcasts ship.

Astrid's pov

I woke up to someone nudging me and calling my name. I did not want to wake was warm in my dream of soothing blackness. I felt like I was Floating. Outside of this world it was cold and I weighed a ton.

It was so peaceful and then i felt a pleasant gust of wind and my hair started tickling my face. I didn't even care that it was out of its braid.

I felt absolutely. . and Happy. So much better than reality. But like all good fantasies everything comes to an end. I felt cold and wet ,and what was binding my arms behind me!

My eyes shot open and to my horror I was in a barred cell with little to no light. The little light I had was coming from slats in the wood.

I whipped my head around and came face to face with Hiccup. his usually juvenile forest emerald eyes were looking melancholy. There was no curiosity at all they were dead and had no fire in then. Right now i longed for that Fire.

"Where are we?", I croaked with a harsh voice. "On an outcasts' ship.", he he mumbled deadly."What!" ,I shrieked, "Wait where are the dragons!", where were our loyal friends?" They are captured, chained, muzzled, and unconscious somewhere." He stated emotionlessly.

I jumped at hearing this and ran for the bars enclosing us. This is what would have happened if my hands weren't chained and crossed behind my back. AAAhh so the outcast finally realized it take more than rope to hold me? Bravo to them.

"There is no use." He stated blandly. Ok Hic is starting to irritate me with his detachedness. "How long have we been here?" i asked,"How long have any of us been here?", He quipped dryly.

At first this irritated me now I'm getting frustrated! My temper rose and I snapped,"How long have we been on this boat?"," One day." , He groaned with a defeated sigh. I blink in surprise, I was speechless, I was asleep that long? Come to think of it why was I asleep? Last I remembered was pulling out of the cloud then water then que darkness.

"How was I knocked out?", I asked automatically, With a bored sigh he told our tale. When he was done to say I was T'd was an understatement. I was raging.

"Why would you land on the deck? And then hand yourself over to them, just for me( ok I will think about how I worded that later # Astrid) and then be so stupid to actually believe Alvin. For crying out loud he has treturous in his name!", By the time I finished my rant I was shaking in anger. It got worse as I saw Hiccup shrug nonchalantly. I was trying to punch and or kick him buy all I did was rattle my chains.

What was wrong with him? Maybe he hasn't taken up the shock of the scenario yet. Or he was in some messed up stage of denial.

"Hiccup," I stated when I was no longer raging just smoldering,"Why are you not doing anything and trying to think of a way out?" He simply rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly as if I was missing some big picture. Ok that's it. I knew if I kept my mouth shut I would implode so to make things easier I uploaded.

"What is wrong with you?!", I hissed,"You are not Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! And I won't tolerated this one more second! So stop being a sad hollow shell or so help me I sw-

I was cut of by the idiot himself" Swear what Astrid?" What was I about to say? What Was I Going to say? I don't know where I was leading that. I was at a loss for words. What could I swear to do? I Was chained and bound,in a cell, on a ship, guarded by Outcasts, no dragon or axe in sight in the middle of the ocean. Where? I dont know where.

I was a trapped little girl by myself if you don't count the hollow shell Hiccup staring off into space searching for I don't know what. I was alone and what could I do?

WHat? What could I do?

For I was _**ALONE**_

Hiccup's pov

I don't get why she's so mad. There is nothing we can do. So why waste time energy.

She's sleeping now but she still has that angry face but its less angry. Then I heard it. A whale. A moan. It was almost inaudible but it broke my heart.

It was Toothless

Then i heard something even worse: a muffled screech followed by a loud thump. I then layed down and cried myself to sleep.

What do you think


End file.
